The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly, to an array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device.
In recent years, the display technology has developed rapidly. In the field of display technology represented by Liquid Crystal Display (abbreviated as LCD), an improved resolution, and an increased display size has resulted in a demand for low resistance wiring in the integration of a driver circuit into a display device. Thus, a metal with low resistance characteristic, such as copper (Cu), has been applied to a gate line, a data line, as well as a gate electrode, a source electrode and a drain electrode of a thin film transistor (abbreviated as TFT) in the display device.
However, since the metal with low resistance characteristic, such as copper or copper alloy, has a relatively strong activity, the surface of the metal is prone to be oxidated when an active layer connecting the source electrode and the drain electrode is formed by etching. The thickness of the oxidation layer increases as time goes on, thereby leading to the increase in the contact resistances of the source electrode and the drain resulting electrode. This results in excessively high connection resistances of the active layer pattern with the source electrode pattern and the drain electrode pattern. Further, the yield of the product may be affected.